


So A Yid and a Nomad Go To Temple Together

by Bam4Me



Series: Life In Void [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU Space Temple, But if someone actually took him up on that he would be sad to lose Spock, First of a series, Gen, George is alive, Gravity Boots, Jewish Jim, Jewish Spock, Jim is 7, Kid Fic, Romani Jewish Jim, Romani Jim, Spock is 9, Sybok thinks Jim is adorable and would happily trade Spock for him, Vulcan Stands, Winona and George are NOT Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: I know that sounds like the opening to a bad pun, but let's be real here, Spock and Jim's entire lives are the opening to a bad pun. They're only children and they already get it.The one where Spock and Jim go to space temple together and have ill advised adventures.





	So A Yid and a Nomad Go To Temple Together

**Author's Note:**

> You might not be able to tell at the beginning, so I'll say it here, Jim is wearing gravity boots in the first scene, based off the ones in The Expanse, you tap the heels of the boots together and they light up and it helps in zero grav, but Jim's grav boots are a little too strong for a 7 year old and it pretty much pulls him off his chair.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

Spock was nine Terran years old when he met a younger boy in synagogue. He was younger than Spock, by quite a bit at least. He was  _ not _ dressed in what Mother referred to as ‘proper temple attire’. They weren’t on Vulcan, because Vulcan actually only had two Jewish temples on the planet, but they didn’t go to either of those because Amanda prefered one on a planet an hour’s shuttle ride away, where there was a higher concentration of people who went there. Vulcan wasn’t a very religious planet, and it had been the one concession Amanda had refused to let Sarek have, was to raise Spock without any mention of his family history.

 

They said that if your mother is Jewish, so are you, and Amanda refused to deny him that part of his history. Sybok had happily followed, after all, he called her Mother as well.

 

Spock has seen him here before, which is odd because it’s not often that Spock, Amanda and Sybok were here regularly enough to be there at the same time as anyone else. He had messy blonde curls, just like the woman next to him, but her hair was longer, so she could pull it back into something more tamed. His hair was soft and messy and curled like little halos all over his head, it was so curly, that his kippah has long since fallen off onto the seat next to him, and Spock caught himself staring, wondering how soft they would feel to touch. He turned back to the front of the room with a light flush to the tips of his ears, realizing it was in bad form to stare like that.

 

The boy caught his eye again though. They were closer to the back of the synagogue, which was usual for them, since Spock and Sybok were vulcans, and could hear much better than humans, and Amanda was tall enough to otherwise see properly from the end of the row. If she couldn’t hear them, she could easily read the Rabbi’s across the teleprompter at the front. Spock doesn’t think he’s ever seen the boy and his mother this far back in the room before, but he’s also never seen them alone before. They usually had at least two others with them.

 

The boy was smaller than Spock by a bit, but both of them seemed to be small enough that their feet didn’t reach the ground. Spock was a little lucky that he wasn’t as small as him though, because the other boy had to sit up on his knees to see over the heads in front of them. He gave a little huffed sigh and let his legs out from under him, stretching them out on the chair and wriggling a little. Humans were so… fidgety…

 

His little feet tapped together once, and a shine on one of them brought Spock’s attention down to the heels of his boots - boots that laced up to his knees over top of tight black pants. He dressed more like a biker from terran films than like he was in temple. The shine on the heels of his boots caught Spock’s attention and he realized it a second before the boy’s fidgeting feet pressed together again and he accidentally activated the grav parts in the heels of the boots and let out a little yelp when the shining parts of the back of his heels lit up and he was dragged out of his chair at the force of his boots trying to level him to the ground.

 

His mother turned wide eyes to him and grabbed him under the armpits, pulling the boy back onto the chair with a frantic look, before reaching down to press the heels together again, deactivating the gravity function on them, thankfully before his stumble could cause him to brain himself on the pew in front of them, like he’d nearly done before she grabbed him.

 

Spock almost held his breath as he wondered what was going to happen next, but instead of scolding him, the mother leaned in and pulled the startled looking boy into her arms, crushing him against her chest as she made a little cooing noise to keep him quiet. The boy’s soft hair was flattened a little under her hand as she held his head to her chest, petting it. It looked very soft. Spock breathed out with a similarly started look on his face before going back to impassive as he turned back around to focus back on the Rabbi. Luckily, the incident was over in seconds and wasn’t actually loud enough to draw any other attention, but a glance at his mother and brother told him that Amanda was looking concerned for them before she turned back to the front of the room, and Sybok actually flashed the younger boy a grin when he looked their direction nervously.

 

It was over in seconds, but Spock was smart enough for it to tell him a lot about the boy. Obviously, the family wasn’t from Skarasis, otherwise they wouldn’t have bought him such obviously high end grav boots and let him wear them while on the planet. Also, his mother was very loving and calm if she was more upset at him nearly getting hurt than at him being unable to sit still.

 

He rather thought he liked that, so often has he seen children -humans and andorians mostly- scolded for their inability to sit still for so long. Vulcans had no such issues, even as young children, but that doesn’t mean other species should be held to the same standards.

 

He found that day, that he was having a hard time fully focusing on the sermon.

 

Afterwards, there was always a group of people talking in the reception hall. Spock was sitting on an uncomfortable plastic chair next to a group of children about the same age as him of varying species and races, watching them play with a board game while they waited for their parents to finish whatever they were doing.

 

“You don’t go to Hebrew school with the other kids either, why?”

 

Spock looked up from where he’d been observing the children, and found himself looking at the soft haired blonde boy from before. His voice was quiet, and he was standing less than three feet from him, also watching the other children. He looked… sad…

 

“I have completed all the Hebrew education that my age group is required, and I am at an impasse until my thirteenth birthday when I can continue to higher education.”

 

The boy blinked at him for a minute, blue eyes wide. But he looked less sad. “That’s cool. I’m not in Hebrew school today because Sammy is sick, so Dad stayed on the ship with him because they don’t want to spread germs around, and I didn’t want Momma to be alone in the worship area. It’s less fun in there, but Momma doesn’t get mad at me if I can’t sit still, so it’s fine.”

 

Spock gave a small nod. “Yes, she is quite kind with you where other parents would have scolded.”

 

The boy scowled at him now, and Spock didn’t know what he’d done to cause the offence. “Are you saying she should have gotten mad at me?”

 

Spock paused for a second longer than normal, blinking once in surprise at the boy. “No. I am saying that other parents hold needlessly high expectations towards young children while in places of worship. I am still unsure as to why these places matter more than others, but expectations for young children should never be so high as to punish them for things they cannot help.”

 

The boy was quiet for a minute, studying him, before he gave a little shrug. “I like you, you talk different. I’m Jim.”

 

Spock raised his hand in a ta’al. “I am Spock.”

 

Jim smiled at him, and Spock felt funny in his chest. Is Spock okay? Maybe he’s getting sick as well. “You’re cool. Do you wanna come play with me on the playground outside?”

 

Spock nodded quietly, unsure what to say to that. He seemed almost dazed as he followed Jim outside, other than telling his mother where he was going.

 

The next time they were in temple, Spock was in Hebrew school again for the first time in a while, in the same class as Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, no, I am not exactly Jewish, I know I possibly have no right to write this, but on the other hand, I had and still have two other Jewish people cheering me on the whole way so I'm just gonna assume that this is fine. I did grow up nomadic tho, (not now, disability has sort of stuck me in one place) and so I feel this isn't entirely uncalled for.
> 
> Yes, there will be more to this series, just be patient and subscribe to it.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
